Mysterious Song Contest 25
|venue = Teresa Carreño Theater |winner = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |entries = 38 |debut = |opening = Aldrey "Mirate" |interval = |tickets = |revenue = |pre = |nex = |exsupervisor = Llemian Faregoer |return = |withdraw = }} Mysterious Song Contest welcomes the world to for the 25th Edition. The Mysterious Song Contest #25 will be the 25th edition of the annual Mysterious Song Contest Wikia. It will take place in the Teresa Carreño Theater, located in Caracas, , following the country's victory at the 24th edition with Aldrey performing "Mirate". This will be the first time the city hosts the event. The contest is scheduled to consist of 2 semi finals and finally the grand final, with unofficial dates for the semi finals being 26th October 2015 and the grand final being 08th November 2015. As of 17th October 2015, 38 countries have announced their participation in the contest, this is the biggest number of participant competing in Mysterious Song Contest Wikia since edition #23 where 31 countries took part. Location Venevisión , announced on 15th October 2015 that their first choice as host arena for the Contest was the Teresa Carreño Theater in Caracas. However other cities and arenas were still able to apply. After 's win in Ljubljana, those making a bid had approximately three days to submit their offer to Venevisión. The Teresa Carreño Theater in Caracas, which has a capacity of approximately 2,900 attendees, was announced as the host venue on 18th October 2015. This will be the Arena's first hosting of the contest. Presenters On 18th October 2015, Venevisión announced that Marjorie De Sousa and Lele Pons will be the host/s of the 25th contest. Gaby Espino will host in the Green Room. Format The competition will consist of two semi-finals and a final, a format which has been rarely used in the contest. The 11 countries with the highest scores in each semi-final will qualify to the grand final where they will join the top 3 countries from the previous edition , and the host nation . Each participating country had their own national jury/HoD. Each member of a respective nation's jury is required to rank every song, except that of their own country, to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1 point. Participants The following countries have confirmed their participation into the contest. Table key : Participating Countries : Withdrawing Countries : TBA : TBA Returning Artists We welcome back some artists who have previous joined us in MSC. * Conchita Wurst #09. #20 * Emmelie De Forest #05, #09 * Glasperlenspiel #19 * Annalisa #22 * Vaidas Baumila #20 * Samira Said #05,#06,#08,#09,#10,#12,#13,#14,#15,#16,#24 * Sam Smith #18 Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 25th October 2015. The participating countries, excluding the automatic finalists , and . The countries were split into two pots which would either be semi final 1 or semi final 2. Then a random generator was used to allocate countries into the running order. The results were as follows: It was decided that and would vote in semi final #01 and for to vote in semi final #02. This was to assure to make the results fair and even for all participants in the edition. Semi Final 1 18 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with and voting as 2 of the 3 automatic qualifiers of this edition. The top 11 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final. Semi Final 2 17 Countries are participating in this Semi Final with voting as 1 of the 3 automatic qualifier of this edition. The top 11 countries that score the highest number of points will qualify to the grand final Grand Final 25 Countries will create the grand final. 11 from Semi Final 1, 11 from Semi Final 2 and , and The draw on , and s position in the running order was done prior to the Semi Finals. This was the running order for the Grand Final '12points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Voting & Spokespeople This is the order of how the votes were released and the spokesperson from each country 01. Silva Hakobyan (An Armenian singer) 02. Thomas Liden (A Norwegian model) 03. Daniela Crudu (A Romanian model) 04. Marger Sealey (A Venezuelan singer, songwriter, and actress) 05. Amelia Vega (a Dominican singer, charity worker and beauty queen) 06. Rachel Plattern (An American singer and songwriter) 07. Gerphil-Geraldine Flores (A Filipino-German singer) 08. Harel Skaat (An Israeli singer and songwriter) 09. Sergey Lazarev (A Russian singer, dancer and actor) 10. Ewa Farna (A Polish-Czech pop-rock singer) 11. Marius Jampolskis (A Lithuanian actor and TV host) 12. Kasey Chambers (An Australian country singer-songwriter) 13. Laura Pausini (An Italian pop singer-songwriter and record producer) 14. Dami Im (A Korean-Australian singer and songwriter) 15. Peter Van de Veire (a well-known Belgian radio personality) 16. Mona Amarsha (A Moroccan singer) 17. Khaled Selim (A Egyptian singer) 18. Tarja Turunen (A Finnish singer-songwriter) 19. Lukas Josef Podolski (A Polish born German footballer) 20. Paolla Oliveira (a Brazilian television and film actress) 21. Tove Lo (A Swedish singer and songwriter) 22. Tomas N'evergreen (A Danish pop singer) 23. Inva Mula (An Albanian opera lyric soprano and Actress) 24. Godfrey Gao (A Taiwanese-born Canadian model and actor) 25. Ramin Karimloo (An Iranian-Canadian actor and singer) 26. Perfume (A Japanese pop girl group) 27. Usain Bolt (A Jamaican sprinter) 28. Barbara Palvin (A Hungarian fashion model and actress) 29. Martin Garrix (A Dutch DJ, composer, musician and record producer 30. Maria Efrosinina (A Ukrainian television host) 31. Andreas Bourani (A German singer-songwriter) 32. Alan Carr (An English comedian and television personality) 33. Lupita Nyong'o (A Mexican-Kenyan actress and film director) 34. Roger Federer (A Swiss professional tennis player) 35. Facundo Gambandé (An Argentine actor and singer) 36. Alan Buribayev (A Kazakh conductor) 37. Alen Halilović (A Croatian professional footballer) 38. Cornelia Mooswalder (An Austrian singer) Voting Grid This is how the votes were scored in each Semi Final. : Voter was replaced : Qualified Here is how the world voted in the grand final. : Voter was replaced